


First of the Year

by TheNewCancer



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a precious cinnamon bun, Ereri Week, Fireflies, M/M, all of Levi's squad, slight jean/armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCancer/pseuds/TheNewCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren smiled as his eyes met Levi's, but only for a moment, as in the next he was gazing out of the tall window beside their bed with fascination. "Look... they're the first of the year." Eren said, speaking softly, and a bit like he was only half focusing on the words that came out of his mouth. Levi followed his gaze, to see little golden specs floating by on the other side of the window.</p><p>"First what of the year?"</p><p>"Fireflies." Eren turned back to Levi and smiled, a gorgeous smile that made Levi's eyes wander down to the younger man's lips to carefully observe they way they shaped themselves around his teeth. "You woke me up for bugs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by TheNewCancer, but we decided to put it under both of our names, because we wanted to do Ereri Week together.

 

"Levi, oi... Levi...!"

Levi's tired, unwilling eyes pried themselves open to the sound of a familiar voice and a shake of his broad shoulders. When he looked up, he saw a pair of emeralds staring down at him, shimmering with excitement in what little light they managed to capture. The room was poorly lit, yet Levi still found himself unable to fully open his eyes. Not like he really wanted to anyway. But the emeralds coaxed him out of his slumber, and willed him to give a yawn and a small stretch as he sat up.

"What is it?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes so he could get a better look at his precise surroundings. Upon removing his hands from his face, he saw the emeralds from a few seconds prior taking shape in the eyes of Eren Jaeger, a tall young subordinate of 19 years with shaggy chestnut hair and smooth tan skin. Along with eyes of the most beautiful shade of green Levi had ever laid his own tired eyes upon. Even in the dimly lit interior of the bedroom they shared, they shone as bright and beautiful as ever.

Eren smiled as his eyes met Levi's, but only for a moment, as in the next he was gazing out of the tall window beside their bed with fascination. "Look... they're the first of the year." Eren said, speaking softly, and a bit like he was only half focusing on the words that came out of his mouth. Levi followed his gaze, to see little golden specs floating by on the other side of the window.

"First what of the year?"

"Fireflies." Eren turned back to Levi and smiled, a gorgeous smile that made Levi's eyes wander down to the younger man's lips to carefully observe they way they shaped themselves around his teeth. "You woke me up for bugs?" Levi said, monotone, without looking away from Eren's mouth.

"No..." Eren's eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion. "Well, yeah, I guess I did... but..." Eren held Levi's eyes for a little while, until he realized the meaning behind the older man's reaction.

"Don't tell me... you've... never caught fireflies before...?"

"What? They're insects. Why the hell would I want one?"

They stared at each other for a while, until Eren's laughter bubbled up in his throat and over his tongue at the realization that, yes, Levi was completely serious. Levi, however, watched with an unamused frown as Eren's eyes squeezed shut and his hand slapped over his mouth.

"I don't see why this is so funny to you." He said, as Eren shook his head to try and keep himself contained.

"You don't keep them, stupid." Eren forced over his giggles once he had somewhat calmed himself down. "You just catch them and let them go."

"That's pointless."

"It's fun."

"You have a weird idea of fun." Levi rolled over, tucking himself back into the blankets and and closing his eyes. Eren stuck out his lower lip in a pout and gave Levi's shoulder a shake. "Come on, let's go!"

"No."

"Come on, everyone is out catching them."

"Nnnn... no."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

Levi peeked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Eren. But those big green eyes were irresistible. So he got up, put on some clothes, and let Eren drag him outside.

* * *

 

Levi didn't know what he was expecting. But it certainly wasn't what he got. He had disregarded the whole "everyone" thing and imagined just him and Eren being out to see the fireflies. But instead, it was the whole gang.

"Eren, look!" Armin stole the brunette's attention away from Levi as soon as they stepped outside, and Eren laughed and ran over to join him. The small blonde's hands were clasped firmly shut, holding something. When Eren drew near, he opened them to show whatever was trapped inside, casting a warm yellow glow on their faces. They laughed together, but then the source of the light escaped and floated clumsily away from the two. They watched in awe as it mixed itself back into the dozens of other similar lights painting their color across the night sky, smiling like children. Levi watched, thinking how beautiful Eren looked when he smiled like that.

He disregarded these thoughts quickly, however, and found a tree to seek temporary refuge under. He took note of how the other trainees reacted to the strange creatures. Krista and Armin were absolutely starstruck. Jean was trying to hide his enjoyment, but every time Armin came over with another creature held captive in his hands, he couldn't keep from smiling. Connie and Sasha were running around like idiots (surprise, surprise) trying to catch some, but every time Sasha came close to capturing one, Connie would scare it away with a battle cry. Eren had wandered over to Mikasa somehow, and was showing her one that he'd caught. He was talking to her about something, rambling as he stared down at his glowing hands, but Mikasa was only looking into his eyes. Levi didn't blame her, they were mesmerizing.

Levi sighed and let his eyes sink closed. He was exhausted. It was the middle of the night, after all. So he decided to try and get some rest while he still could.

Eren, however, had other plans. He tapped Levi's shoulder gently, and Levi startled and woke. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he did remember that when he woke up, those eyes were staring down at him. Eren had squatted in front of his captain, and he smiled when he finally lifted from his gentle slumber.

"Come on, captain." (He was only allowed to address him as Levi in private). "You can't just sleep. I think everyone would love it if you would join us." He smiled. Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes, taking Eren's hand so he could stand up.

"Eren, look!" Armin called as the two made their way back over to the group. "I caught two!"

Eren laughed and began his jog over to see, but Levi had latched onto his hand. Eren looked back at him, confused (and slightly embarrassed). For they'd kept their relationship secret from the world, not even Eren's closest friends knew about his love for Captain Levi. Levi's friends were dead, so he didn't have to worry about it. But if they weren't he wouldn't have told them.

"C-captain, what are you doing...?" Eren stuttered, realizing that Armin and the others were clearly watching the two.

"If you're gonna force me to sacrifice my precious sleep in favor of these ridiculous bugs, you can't just leave me alone to go hang out with your friends." Levi said before he realized how jealous it made him seem to be. "I'm out here for you."

"C-captain....?" Eren gasped, a small blush forming across his cheeks. Levi stared at him, narrowing his eyes, until he couldn't help himself anymore. He kissed Eren then, soft and slow. Tangling his hands into his hair, pressing the heel of his palm into the back of his neck. Eren blushed so red and so hot he felt like his cheeks were going to melt off. But he kissed back, because he knew the captain would hold himself there against his lips until he did. Also because he loved Levi's kisses so much.

When Levi finally pulled his lips away from the bashful cadet, he kept their foreheads pressed together. "You're mine. Don't forget that." They stared into each other's eyes for a while, lost in the enchanting gaze they shared. That is, until Armin let out the loudest, whitest squeal the squad had ever heard.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!" He cried, grabbing Jean's shoulders and violently shaking him back and forth. Mikasa's cheeks were bright red. Krista was holding on to Mikasa's sleeve, hand over mouth in shock. Connie and Sasha were still chasing fireflies. Eren gasped, realizing exactly what had just happened, and then sprinting back inside. Levi looked to his cadets, shrugged, and followed him in.


End file.
